Typical, friendship bracelets, necklaces, rings, or the like intertwine multiple different colored pieces of string, floss, yarn, cord, or some other flexible colored material. This may be accomplished without the use of any device; however, devices may be employed to keep the strings separated. These devices may also allow a user to employ more strands by organizing the strands for the user. These devices slightly simplify the process but are still time consuming, confusing to the user, and frustrating to younger children. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0212770 and Alex Toys Friendship Wheel, Available at www.alextoys.com/product/137W, last accessed Jan. 17, 2011; Mary Maxim, My Friendship Bracelet Maker, Available at www.marymaxim.com, last accessed Jan. 17, 2011; and Alex, Friend 2 Friend Friend Bracelet Kit, Available at www.amazon.com/Alex-Friend-Friendship-Bracelet-Kit/dp/B0009S5U08, last accessed Jan. 17, 2011 all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Some disadvantages faced by known devices are that these devices minimally assist in the creation of the accessory; reducing the complexity; improving the organization of threads for the various weaving patterns, or a combination thereof. They further suffer a disadvantage in that they don't dramatically increase the simplicity or significantly reduce time required to create the jewelry. These guides and/or aids do not significantly reduce the time to create an accessory by mechanically assisting in the creation of an accessory. It would be attractive to have a device/tool that could assist in the creation of these or similar jewelry by reducing the complexity and time required to make the jewelry.
Other known devices may employ a rod so that a rigid metallic medium may be wrapped around the rod in order to create jewelry. These devices suffer from the disadvantage that it is difficult to use multiple mediums simultaneously and the combination of color, material, size, or a combination thereof may not vary along the length of the jewelry. Furthermore, the diameter of the fashion accessory may not be easily varied from piece to piece without modifications to the device. These devices use a rigid medium which may be difficult for young children to manipulate, cut, handle, sculpt, or a combination thereof and may not be safe for very young children to use and/or wear. Additionally, such devices may employ drive chains. The drive chains may be subject to disengagement due to a lateral force such as force on the crank during normal operation, dropping, bumping, or a combination thereof. The disengaged drive chains may be difficult to re-engage especially for a younger user. Further, the drive chains may stretch over time and cause slippage, disengagement, or both. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,927,059 and 6,321,519 both of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Thus, there is a need for a device that simplifies creation of fashion accessories so that young children may quickly and easily make fashion accessory. There is also a need for a simple device that increases the user's sense of input and creative direction, while optimizing the flexibility for generating different types of jewelry, fashion accessories, designs, configurations, color combinations, or a combination thereof. There is a need for a durable device that has a high level of lateral stability so that the device can withstand dropping, bumping, and continual use without moving parts becoming disengaged and requiring repair and/or realignment.